Mog House
de:Mog-Hauscategory:Areascategory:Terminology The Mog House is a one-room apartment that has been set aside in the residential areas of each nation for the sole use of adventurers. Becoming an adventurer immediately entitles you to a Mog House, and you are free to furnish the rooms as you please. Furniture usually adds extra storage space to your Mog House and fills your Mog House with an elemental aura, resulting in special Traits called Moghancements. All rental fees are subsidized by the four nations as a part of the conquest policy taken up after the Crystal War. All Mog Houses come equipped with a Mog Safe. Also, as the name implies, a Moogle is present in each Mog House. These Moogles have been dispatched by the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) to support adventurers by dealing with the matters of each individual Mog House. The Moogles’ jobs include the management of the renters’ goods, upkeep of the room, taking care of your plants, performing Job changes for adventurers, and various other required services. In addition to Mog Houses, Rent-a-Rooms are available for adventurers who travel far from their home nations, and are currently available in all major cities, as well as military barracks in Shadowreign era cities. These fully equipped rooms are also offered free of charge. Up to 17 guests can be invited into a player's mog house by having the ’host’ player speak with his/her Moogle and selecting the "Open Mog". The ’guest’ party members then speak with the NPC located immediately (formerly the Room Renter NPC) outside of the Residential Area, selecting to enter a party member's Mog House, then selecting the hosting player's name. Guests are ejected from the hosts mog house if the player chooses "Close Mog", leaves his/her mog, or disconnects from the game. In Aht Urhgan Whitegate it is possible to obtain a lease for a Mog Locker, which serves to further expand the storage capacity of the Mog House alongside the Mog Safe. Although the locker is normally only available within Aht Urhgan Whitegate and Al Zahbi, it is possible to make it accessible from any Mog House, Rent-a-Room, or Nomad Moogle in Vana'diel, just like the Mog Safe. Effects of Entering a Mog House Upon entering your Mog House (or Rent-a-Room), your Hit Points and Magic Points are reset to full. Status effects that cause Damage Over Time such as poison will be removed; however, any other status effects, including those that reduce maximum HP/MP such as Curse and Weakness, will not be removed. In addition, by changing your character's Main Job or Support Job, all recast timers for Job Abilities will be reset to zero, except for One Hour (SP) Abilities. Moghouse Exit Quests Completing each of these quests will allow the adventurer to select which residential area of the relevant city to exit his or her moghouse into. By completing the first three, you also gain access to your mog house's second floor. *Northern San d'Oria - Growing Flowers - Marguerite *Port Bastok - A Lady's Heart - Amaryllis *Windurst Walls - Flower Child - Lilac *Port Jeuno - Pretty Little Things - Yellow Rock *Aht Urhgan Whitegate - Keeping Notes - Black Ink, Parchment See also *Mog House 2F * Layout * Storage * Mog Safe * Mog Locker * Mog Satchel * Mog Sack * Rent-a-Room * Nomad Moogle